1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fire fighting and specifically to a portable tool usable by one person to fight fires. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable fire fighting tool that can be used in combination with a plurality of fire extinguishing agents to fight fires. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a combination of a portable tool coupled with any one of a plurality of fire extinguishing agents that can be used to fight a fire that is present in the engine and or the trunk compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck, for example. These fires are dangerous in nature and during the extinguishing process, while trying to gain access to the vehicle and or the engine compartment, significant damage usually occurs to the body of said vehicle. Even more specifically, this invention relates to such a device that can be easily and quickly used by a single person to deliver an extinguishing agent directly to source of a fire which may be present in the engine or trunk compartment of an automobile that is locked and or left unattended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a host of fire fighting tools available in the prior art. One in particular describes a spear-headed tool rigidly attached to a tank containing a fire extinguishing agent (probably a liquid). The spear is used to puncture through a pneumatic tire of an automobile or truck which contains fire. This type of fire is particularly noted in operating trucks where the tire may build up sufficient heat to cause burning inside the tire or tube contained therein. The so-called "tire fire" is considered dangerous and this device can be used to flood the inner portion of the tire with a fire extinguishing agent thus reducing the danger. The device not only has a spear head but also contains some sort of foot pressing element to help penetrate the tire.
There are still other prior art fire fighting tools that are used in combination with a high volume liquid (e.g. foam or water) as the source of fire extinguishing agent in order to fight one or more specific fires. Other prior art elements describe tools that can be attached to a hose which is further attached to a high volume, high pressure source of fire extinguishing agent such as water and the like. These devices have some sort of sharp end which can be used to penetrate a wall, structure or other obstacle behind which a fire may be occurring. Fire extinguishing material is then forced through this obstacle to fight the fire. Most of these devices are not designed to be used by a single fire fighter but must be controlled by two or more. Some of these elements even require the use of another tool such as a sledge hammer to get the device to penetrate the structure. These prior art elements are also cumbersome and made from a complicated system of parts that usually require some sort of assembly in the field prior to use.
There are other devices described for fighting fires in aircraft and the like. Most of these elements are large and clumsy devices that contain a host of cumbersome and complicated parts that are combined with a high volume of fire extinguishing agent (e.g. usually a liquid) and can penetrate the side or body of the aircraft in order to fight the fire that may be contained therein. Most of these devices must be used by more than one fire fighter because of the size thereof.
The prior art also teaches that in order to fight a fire contained within the engine compartment of a vehicle, it is necessary to pry open the hood of the engine compartment or to smash through the top of the hood in order to get a volume of extinguishing material to that fire. Alternatively, the prior art teaches that certain devices may be used to smash through the fender or to puncture out a head lamp in order to gain access to the fire. All of these prior art methods tend to wreak havoc on the body of the automobile. If the fire does not destroy the vehicle, the methods for gaining access to the fire surely will do the same.
In the field of fighting fires that are associated with a vehicle such as an automobile or truck and specifically with fires in the engine compartments of said vehicle, there is a pressing need to offer a portable device that can be used immediately to fight these fires expeditiously and without causing severe damage to the vehicle itself. For example, some of these fires (the so-called "engine fires") occur while the vehicle is locked and unattended and thus the fire fighter, or other responsible person, must pry open the hood in order to get right to the engine fire. This prying utilizes precious fire fighting time and can cause a great deal of body damage to the vehicle. However, if this is not done, the fire will consume the entire vehicle and this is not satisfactory. Additionally, this is not a safe way in which to fight an engine fire since if the hood is opened quickly, fire may rage out of control and affect those trying to extinguish this fire. Under certain circumstances, e.g. when a vehicle is parked in a garage or on a ferry boat, there is always the possibility of having a fire within the engine compartment, since the engine may still be hot. When this happens, it is difficult to get standard fire fighting equipment on the site because the normally available equipment is bulky and difficult to move among a plethora of parked vehicles. One can imagine the panic and confusion that could result on a crowded ferry boat with the capacity to carry passenger cars, trucks and tractor trailers and other vehicles which are placed in a line, when the operators of the ferry have to stretch out fire hoses and the like to fight an engine fire in a parked vehicle in and amongst many other vehicles. By the time they reach the vehicle on fire, the fire may be consuming not only that vehicle but the surrounding vehicles and the ferry boat itself. Thus, there is a pressing need to provide an easy, quick and efficient system that can be used by a single individual to permit the fighting of engine fires without causing serious side damage to the body of the vehicle and one that can be used swiftly and safely by the fire fighter.